1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module embedded into a server and a router, which server and router can be easily designed, constructed, and repaired, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams illustrating portions of a server 10. The server 10 illustrated in these drawings corresponds to a server that includes a relatively large number of substrate side connectors. Specifically, the server 10 includes a chassis 11, two motherboards 20 and 21 that are embedded inside the chassis 11, substrate side connectors 30 that are arranged along the edge of the motherboard 20, and substrate side connectors 31 that are arranged along the edge of the motherboard 21. It is noted that the substrate side connectors 30 and 31 protrude from openings formed at a front panel 12 and are arranged into two rows.
The server 10 may be used by connecting at least one cable side connector 40 to at least one of the substrate side connectors 30 and/or 31.
In the server 10 as is described above, the substrate side connectors 30 and 31 are arranged into two rows, and two motherboards are used, and thereby, elements of a control circuit have to be divided between the two motherboards. With such an arrangement, the design and construction of the server 10 can be quite complicated.